Iron Princess (Book 1 of PB Machine)
by Jlyman
Summary: One car ride and one Iron suit, can change a princess's life.. forever. Join Princess Bubblegum and Jared, as they venture off into the world of reality. On their journey, they meet Tony Stark, also well known as Iron Man. While this is all happening, PB takes on the first stages of being a hero. Will a villain try to stop them? Will Jared have any chances to see his parents again?
1. A New Heart

**Big J: Hello, everyone! And welcome, to the first story of the PB Machine Trilogy: "Iron Princess!" Today, I have with me is Princess Bubblegum and Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. Hey guys, how's it going?**

**PB: Pretty good.**

**Tony: Same here. **

**Big J: Are you excited, to hear the story of how PB became Iron Princess, Tony?**

**Tony: Well, it's pretty much the same thing of how I became Iron Man. But, it's not really the _exact_ same thing. So yah, I'm excited. **

**Big J: Cool. Oh, and Princess Bubblegum.**

**PB: Yah?**

**Big J: To let you know, this trilogy is mostly gonna be in your point of view. The rest of it is gonna be in mine and others. And that'll start in the first chapter of this story. **

**PB: That's flipping awesome! Thanks.**

**Big J: No problem. **

**Tony: I thought this was the first chapter.**

**Big J: Well, technically it is. But, not really. This is the prologue. The prologue is gonna be in my point of view. Anyway, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, here's-**

**All: -"Iron Princess"!**

* * *

**Iron Princess**

**Prologue: A New Heart**

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Location:** **Unknown **

My vision began to clear up. I woke up. I was lying on a dirt floor. My arms were right by my face. I slightly groan, while I was standing back up. In my sight, I could see crates, tools, tables, and other things. The walls were carved with dirt.

"Where am I?", I softly said to myself, putting a hand on my forehead. I suddenly realized,.. I was alone.

"PB? Princess, where are you!? Princess!?" No response. I was starting to get worried. The last time I saw her, was when we were taking a stroll in my car. I couldn't remember what happen next.

I then saw a door. I walked right towards it and tried to open it. But it wasn't opening. "Locked. Darn it."

Suddenly, I heard static. I turned around and saw a small T.V on a top corner of the room. I walked closer to it. Static then became a signal. The T.V now showed men, carrying automatic rifles and shotguns... except one. One of them had a sack on, covering its face. It was being forced to the ground.

One of the men began to speak loudly. But I couldn't understand him. He was speaking in another language.

He paused for a second, and walked to the cloaked figure. He quickly pulled the sack off and then ripped a huge hole on the figure's shirt... well at first, I thought it was a shirt.

It was Princess Bubblegum. She was held captive by these men. In her chest was a small, blue orb, surrounded by a dark, thick cylinder. I couldn't believe of what I was seeing. She had some scars on her face and her arms.

I was quickly filled with anger. I grabbed a hammer, from a nearby desk, and smashed the T.V screen.

I dropped the hammer, took in deep breaths, and looked at my arms. They were both covered with scars. A few scars were still spilling with blood.

I put my hands down, and slowly said to myself, "What kind of.. _men_ would do this.. to me.. and to... _her?_"

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**PB: That was intense. **

**Tony: You can say that again. **

**Big J: So, how did PB and I got into this mess? And when will Tony Stark come along? Find out, next time in "Iron Princess"!**


	2. A Life-Changing Day

**All: We're back!**

**Tony: So this is how the story really begins, eh?**

**Big J: Yep. But before we begin, lets just say that all of my Marvel Superheroes + Adventure Time crossover stories Are dedicated to the author "Finn the Iron Man".**

**PB: Are you saying, you're dedicating this to Finn, in an Iron suit?**

**Big J: What? No, that's the name of the author. Well, actually his front picture is really Finn in an iron suit. But, Finn's really gonna be the A.T. Captain America version, which his story will come up soon. Anyway, here we go!**

**P.S. Princess Bubblegum's point of view will start later in this chapter.**

* * *

**24 hours earlier...**

**Chapter 1: A Life-Changing Day**

**Jared's Journal **

**Day 674**

Ever since the 'first appearance' of my iPhone, technology was reinvented and became stronger in the Land of OooAaa. For example, cars and phones were reinvented in the land. Everything became more... 'identical'. OooAaa was now almost like my old home: Earth. I wonder how my parents are doing... if they still remember me, that is.

Anyway, today was nothing but the ordinary. So today, I decided to visit Princess Bubblegum. She might be in her lab, doing some research... and stuff.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V **

**Location: Tree Fort **

I closed up my journal and put it on the side of my bed. My bed was located on the couch, right next to my sister's bed, which was also located on the couch. What I said about my parents was true. It's been almost 2 years, since that night. And, I wonder if they still have their faith on me and my sister.

Me and my human friends just finish breakfast. And, over the past 3 months, the heroes of OooAaa (Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake) all have their own phones. But, they don't use it that much. They still go adventuring. Actually, all of my friends now have their own phones!

I got up from the couch and saw my two of my closest, human friends, having new experiences with their phones. No offense but, it was a good thing that they only do this sometimes. My sister wasn't here anymore. She was with Jake and Cake, hanging out with their husband or wife and their children.

As of what I wrote in my journal, I decide to hang out with Princess Bubblegum. I said to my friends, "I'm gonna go to the Candy Kingdom and hang out with PB. You two okay being left alone?"

"Yah, totally.", they both said to me. They must've been focusing on their screens, but I didn't care. Again no offense but, my sister used to be addicted to her own iPhone. Not anymore, she isn't.

As of replying, I walked out of the Tree Fort and flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

I landed in front of the front doors of the castle. The Candy Kingdom was just the same old, same old. But, there was now a little difference to it. There were now cars, feeling the newborn streets of the kingdom. People were walking on the sidewalks, some of them using their own phones.

_Hm, technology has improved a lot here, in the Land of OooAaa, _I thought.

I knocked the front door three times. The person who open the door, was a well known friend of mine: Peppermint Butler.

"Oh, hello Jared. What brings you here today?", he greeted.

"Hey, Peppermint Butler. I would like to see Princess Bubblegum, if she's here that is.", I replied.

"The princess is mostly always here in the castle. She's been in her science lab, for some days, now. And, if you must know, Prince Gumball is out for some royal duties." I knew he would say that. Because, to tell you the truth, PB works in her lab for mostly some days... sometimes weeks.

Suddenly, I heard sobbing from a close distance away. Pep But notice this, as well. "Princess?", he said. He was right, it did sounded like PB's voice.

We quickly ran our way to her lab. When we got there, some piece of equipment was thrown across our sights. It was smashed into the candy wall, forming into little pieces of scrap.

"Um, I'm gonna go.", the butler said to me, now nervous with this situation, as the sobbing became louder. He reversed walked out of the area, and disappeared out of sight. But, that didn't matter. There was another thing I need to take care of.

I slowly walked up to the side of her door and peeked in. "What the?", I whispered to myself. What I saw was pieces of failed experiments and research, everywhere. In front of me, was none other than Princess Bubblegum, sobbing. She laying on her desk, as her tears were slowly dripping down the floor from the tear covered table.

"PB, what's wrong?", I asked. I was starting to get worried. I never saw PB cry before, except for that one time when Emily and I... well, you know.

PB look up at me and stared, while more tears were still moving down. "What happen?", I asked again. Instead of responding, she quickly laid her head back down and continued to sob her tears out.

_Aw man, she must've really flipped out this time, _I thought.

I then realized, she needed comfort. I walked up to her desk and placed my hand on her shoulder. I shushed and said, "It's okay. You can tell cousin Jared what happen." (Well, I'm not really her cousin. I just wanted to make her feel better.)

She looked up at me and wiped her tears away. She then finally spoke to me.

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V **

"I just... 'sniff' ... I just had enough of this.", I said, weakly.

"Enough of what?", Jared asked.

"ENOUGH OF THIS ROYAL AND SCIENCE JUNK!", I shouted. It was true, I had enough of this royal business. I had enough of this science business. I had enough of everything!

"What are you talking about?", Jared asked.

"Look around you. I've been doing this, ever since I was at your age. But, over the years, I've been getting addicted to it. And now... look what I've become. I'm a maniac!"

My tears quickly came back and I started to cry, again. I didn't know what to say, anymore.

"Princess, don't say that.", Jared replied, while he was comforting me. "You are _not_ a maniac. You are a kind-hearted, beloved princess." I look up at him, amazed by his own words. I blushed a little.

He continued, "Like one guy said, with great power comes with great responsibility. You must understand that, princess. Sure, you're smart, kind, loyal, gentle, beau- wait, what am I saying? The point is, don't push yourself too hard. Don't get too stressed out. Don't overdo yourself. Look PB, when you and Gumball taught me how to earn my powers, I suggest you should teach those lessons on yourself. Be patient... Be yourself."

"What are you trying to say?", I asked.

"I'm saying that... 'sigh' you must make words before you take action."

I couldn't believe, of what I was hearing. He was right, maybe I was overdoing myself. I should've known that, from the start. But, at least I knew this now.

"Tell you what, how about a quiet stroll around the grasslands, in my car. Maybe that will get your mind off of this."

I couldn't help it but, I hugged him. "Oh Jared, what do I do without you.", I said.

(A/N: Alright, to start things off, this is NOT, I repeat NOT, a OC x Princess Bubblegum! Right now, PB just wants some comfort from Jared. But if there are a few surprises installed later between them, the timeline will still be continued with PB x PG. That is all. :)

* * *

"Thanks for taking me on a stroll in the grasslands, Jared. Hey, do you even know how to drive?", I asked.

"Of course I do. I just got my driver's license 2 days ago.", Jared replied. Even tough he was 15, it was right age to get a license, according to law.

I was right next to him. We were in his "2014 Ford". I didn't know what a 'Ford' is. Maybe that word comes from his world. And, my world isn't in the year 2014. It's in the year 3022.

But, at least this ride is taking my mind off from all that stress...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Until I saw something at the rear end of Jared's car window. It looks like... oh no.

"JARED, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" He turn and look out. He gasped and shouted out a word I couldn't understand. "RPG!"

_**BANG!** _

**Jared's Pov **

"GAH!", I shouted. I couldn't make it out of what PB was saying. But right now, I knew I wasn't in good condition.

My vision was blurry. I could see myself,... being dragged on my back. I could see my car, on fire and flipped over. I could barely breathe. I heard voices. One was familiar. I slowly bend my head towards the voice.

I couldn't believe of what I was seeing. It was Princess Bubblegum. She was being dragged on her knees, by two... no..

"Oh my God", I barely said. She was being dragged by... humans. They then stop dragging her and a third man came up to her. Around the area, I could see a whole bunch of men. They were holding guns to their chests.

I was now curious. How did they get here? I didn't know. It's impossible for them to come here... Or is it?

I didn't matter now, because I something horrifying! The third man was pointing a pistol at PB's face!

"NOOOO-GAH!" I was hit by the butt of a weapon. My face was hit hard to the ground.

I blacked out.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**BigJ: Now this is where it gets drastic. **

**Tony: You said it.**

**PB: It's a good thing, that was years ago.**

**BigJ: Yah. I don't want that to happen, again. Well readers, I guess I'll see you next time. See ya later!**


	3. Tortured

**BigJ: I hope none of us die.**

**Tony: What are you talking about? I hadn't met you guys yet; during that time. **

**BigJ: Oh yah. I forgot. Well, don't worry. Because in this chapter, you will be shown for the first time!**

**Tony: Good. That's good.**

**PB: Well, lets hope for the best for me; then. Because, this chapter starts in my point of view.**

**BigJ: Hey, I was going to say that.**

**PB: I know.**

**(They both laugh, while Tony smacks himself on his forehead and sighed.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tortured **

**PB's Pov **

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening, _I keep saying in my mind. First, it was just peaceful day. Jared and I were suppose to be having a relaxing time in his car. But now,... this is not what I meant.

These... humans!? No. That's not possible. Almost all of them were wipe out during The Great Mushroom War. It's impossible for them to survive. Or maybe, just maybe,... could they be from Jared's world?

That question was important. But, by the looks of what they're holding and wearing, seems more important, right now. They were all wearing tanned pants, a black shirt, and some kind of light colored jacket. They were holding some kind of weapons. I didn't know that much of the humans. Sure, I had been studying them ever since I was '15'. But, I don't know them, _that_ much.

Right now, two of the men were having a discussion, speaking a strange language. I couldn't translate it. It was a language I never heard before. Then, one of them came up to me.

The man was wearing the same clothes, but didn't hold that strange weapon like the others. He also had no hair!

(A/N: The music, from the background, slowly becomes louder.)

When he was few feet away, he looked at me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he pulled out a small weapon and aimed it at my forehead!

"NNOOOOOOOOOO-GAH!" I look to my right and saw Jared, screaming. One of the men came up to him and use his weapon to hit his face. Jared then laid and closed his eyes. I couldn't believe it. Jared was simply knock out cold.

"JARED!", I screamed. I tried to get up, but two of the men forced me back down on my knees. Then, the man aimed his weapon at my forehead, again.

_It can't end like this, _I thought. I then quickly closed my eyes; waiting for it to come.

(A/N: Music stops.)

_click_

I open my eyes. It never came.

I looked up at the man in front of me. He was snickering. "You think, it was going to be that easy, huh?", he said.

"W-What?", I could only say.

Replying, the man laughed at me. I didn't like this, one bit.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"I think your question has to wait, for now.", the man replied. He then walked up to one of the men and spoked to him with 'his' language.

I watch the other man nod. This time, the other man walked up behind me. He then did something drastic. He grabbed both of my shoulders and pushed me to the ground. I rolled onto my back and saw the other man. His shadow covered up his face.

Next, he did something violent. He raised up his foot and smash it into my face. I was then rolled to my side, while my vision became blurry.

And then, not a second or later, I blacked out.

* * *

**Unknown Hours Later...**

**Location: Unknown **

I woke up, frighten. My nerves were coming out. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I look around, as my vision began to clear up.

To my left, I saw Jared. He wasn't unconscious anymore. He was now standing right next to me.

"Good morning.", he said.

"Jared.. where are we? And, why can't I get up?", I asked.

I saw him taking a deep sigh and answered, "Look to your right."

As told, I slowly turn to my right. There, I saw this small box container. It was connected with two wires. One blue. One red. The wires didn't end there. I slowly followed them. It was leading to my... chest?

My chest was covered with big straps of bandages. I also saw this thing, sticking onto my chest. It somehow glowed. I ripped off the bandages. And what I saw was shocking.

I saw this round shaped, blue glowing thing. My eyes were wide open. It wasn't sticking onto my chest. It was sticking _into_ my chest!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Princess, calm down!", Jared shouted.

"No! I don't want to calm down! I want this to be taken off, right now!"

"Princess, I-I can't take this thing off!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because, that thing is keeping you ALIVE!"

There was then silence around me and him. "R-Really?", I slowly asked him. He simply nodded. I stared at him with shock.

"PB,... I really don't know what that thing is. Or how it got there. But, to tell you the truth, this isn't the first time I'm seeing you having that on."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how long ago, but I saw you on television. You looked scared, Princess. You had cuts around your face, but don't worry. I already patch you up. As I was saying, there were others around you, holding weapons that you wouldn't understand. Do you remember any of that?"

I put a palm on my head and tried to think, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I hear their voices in my head. I open my eyes and replied, "Yes. I didn't notice all of them, but I saw this small camera; right in front of me. It was horrible."

"I understand. Now, do you also remember how that thing got into you?"

I quickly use my strength my memoirs, while closing my eyes again. Then suddenly, I open my eyes with a flash and the memories came crawling back into my head.

I remember. I was screaming with pain and agony, uncontrollably. The screams were echoing in my head. I could see many figures around me. I could see my blood all around my chest. I then remember starting to pass out.

My breathing pace was quickly erupting.

"PB, calm down.", Jared said, as he kneeled down next to me. As told, I slowly took in deep breaths. I then saw Jared grabbing the small container and giving it to me.

"Here, take this. This will help you move around.", he said.

Suddenly, I hread a noise. We both turn our heads and saw the front doors. A bunch of men were coming out. I quickly grabbed the container and we both stand up.

"Do what I do.", Jared said, while raising both of his hands over his forehead. I put down the container on the nearest table and did the same.

* * *

**2 hours ago...**

**Location: Point Dume, Malibu, California**

**Time: 9:00am**

**Tony Stark's Pov**

Same things. Different day. As usual.

I was working on one of my suits in my lab. Now, I don't want to be negative, but I was just putting on new improvements.

.

.

.

.

Until I saw Pepper, my girlfriend, rushing down the stairs. "What's wrong, Pepper?", I asked, putting down my tools.

She rush towards me and answered, "You gotta check this out." She then use a signal to let me follow her. I did as I was told.

I followed her upstairs and into the living room. She then led me to the T.V. and what I saw, was very disturbing.

"Oh boy.", I said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Tony: Well, that was short.**

**BigJ: Don't worry, you'll be continued next chapter. See ya later, readers!**


End file.
